Durana
Durana is an Avatar who is Savien Wesiford's uncle and Roh's brother. Because of his skills, he earned a high ranking in the Hundred Moon Clan, and he spent most of his time performing experiments for Graham the Magnificent using Blank Slate as a test subject. History Durana is considered a heretic in the Avatar Theocracy for modifying himself with human DNA. Thus, he turned himself into a hybrid that like Savien Wesiford could freely travel between the alternate realm Salvation and the physical universe. Unlike himself, Savien was given an exception since he was a new form of life. By becoming partly physical, he committed sin by reverting to an earlier time period when the Avatar Theocracy was in the middle of purging their own race of corporeal bodies. Durana was killed by Squad K7 and the Alpha Legion during the Hundred Moon Clan Arc. However, in the alternate timeline of Septimus Omega, he succeeded and he begun a crusade to rise to godhood. Personality Like his brother Roh, Durana is highly ambitious, but far more willing to step outside the bounds of morality. He is somewhat arrogant, believing himself to be a far superior father figure for Savien than Roh is. He desires to teach Savien into becoming his successor and a bridge between Avatars and humans. Durana also believes that human-Avatars are the next logical step in technological development because according to him, if everyone had his abilities, the need for personal transportation would become obsolete. As Durana modified himself to become stronger, he begun to realize just how much hardship there was in the physical world and how imperfect mortals were. His mind corrupted over time as he transformed into a nihilist; his desire was to exterminate all life in the universe to free them from suffering. However, a part of him is still human, and his last grasp on reality is his relationship with Savien. Equipment Quantum Sword The Quantum Sword is one of several ancient weapons crafted 10,000 years ago during the Avatar Crusades when it was used to destroy other Avatar colonies to convert the inhabitants. It is designed to cut through the fabric of space-time, obliterating its target on a quantum level. Because of this, the sword is reputed as being able to kill anything, even beings which possess invulnerability. Abilities Energy Boost Durana absorbs energy given off by other sources to make himself increase in power over time, but only from organic sources. The more superhumans that use their powers around him, the stronger he gets. More energy consuming powers being used in his presence make him stronger much faster. This ability also boosts his computational capacity making more and more intelligent. One of the down sides is that the more and more intelligent he gets, the less mentally stable he becomes. After absorbing the energy from Blank Slate and numerous other superhumans, his mind became degraded and more insane. Teleportation Durana can travel to and from Salvation at will allowing him to travel to virtually anywhere in the universe almost instantaneously. As a side ability, he is able to levitate off of the ground. Energy conservation Deriving his energy from Salvation, Durana is not subject to basic human physiological needs. Restoration Durana can channel extra energy from Salvation to heal himself during combat, thus giving him superhuman levels of stamina. If given the chance, he can also charge up his energy to boost his strength beyond normal levels. Invulnerability Durana has mastered his own teleportation to such a degree that it comes through instinct. Unless suppressed with magic, Durana cannot be struck with any physical weapon because he straddles in and out of the material world. Space-time manipulation Durana can alter the very fabric of space-time to a great extent, bending it in strange ways. *Singularity - Durana can generate small-scale singularities which will increase the mass of the target. The lethal variety will make the target implode on itself. *Flare - Durana can create an area of space-time suitable for the Big Bang, causing a flash of burning light. *Slow field - Durana can trap an individual in a field where time is slowed down to nearly a complete halt. This move is more defensive allowing for Durana to either evade attacks or capture targets. *Banish - Considered an instant-death move, Durana's banish ability will send the target into an uninhabitable parallel universe. Out of all of Durana's attacks, this one takes the most energy. Weaknesses Electromagnetism When exposed to intense, electromagnetic activity, he is unable to teleport or regenerate. Category:Characters Category:Articles by User:Krayfish